Light in the Darkness
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko's mother is stabbed and when Kuroko has a bad fever. He is put into the Aomine's care and Daiki is the one to look after him to keep him sane.


Kuroko woke up to his alarm clock – 7 o'clock like every other day – he got out of bed exhaustedly and made his way into the living room coughing heavily. He saw his mother in the kitchen with her usual smile. She looke to her son and walked over and tenderly put a hand onto his forehead, "Sweetheart. You are not going to school. You have a really bad fever. Lie down," Kuroko lay on the couch and looked to Nigou who was still sleeping on his bed.

Kuroko was startled when the door opened and a man in black came in. His face was completely covered. He held a knife out in front of him. In a second, he stabbed Kuroko's mother in the heart as she tried to protect Kuroko from the blow. Kuroko, was also stabbed but just.

Nigou had woken up due to the bang and bit the males leg and forcefully as he could as Kuroko's mother fell to the floor in a lump. Kuroko threw a basketball in his face, knocking the intruder unconscious.

He saw that Nigou had been stabbed as well. Kuroko rushed over to the phone and dialled for the police, the ambulance and for an emergency vet. He fell to the ground coughing and tearing up as he lay next to his dead mother. He was all bloody as her blood pooled onto him.

The door opened and the police rushed over to the male in black and apprehended him while two female inspected Kuroko and his mother. She was clearly dead. The blonde woman crouched down beside Kuroko.

"Come with us," she saw how sick he was and wanted him to rest, but this was now a crime scene.

"Can I phone someone to look after you? Is there someone who can take you in?" Kuroko slowly brought out his phone and scrolled down his contacts till he came across a certain number and gave it to the police officer. The woman phoned the number and watched as the ambulance came in and looked over Nigou and Kuroko.

"Hello this is Sergent Haru. I am using a blue haired boys phone. He hasn't given me his name. What is his name please?" The female got the information and turned to Kuroko.

"Tetsuya Kuroko," she called out only to watch the male turn his head and look at her. She smiled to the boy then returned to the phone call.

"Would it be possible for Tetsuya to stay with you. He has a terrible fever and needs a friendly face right now?" Haru hung up and went into Kuroko's room and found him some clothes and stuffed them into a plastic bag.

"He's been stabbed as well but will be fine. Just needs to rest," The paramedics stated and watched as the two females led Kuroko into the back of a police car. Nigou was at his side and to was bandaged up.

Kuroko watched as his house was taped off and was now out of bounds. He watched as Kagami passed on his way. He was listening to music and took no notice of his friend within the car.

Kuroko was soon at a house. He walked to the doors while being held by the police ladies. When a tanned female opened the door she allowed them in and allowed Kuroko to rest on the couch.

"Less than an half hour ago, Tetsuya was burgled and his mother was stabbed to death. He has a terrible fever so I'd like to put him into your care for the time being. If you don't mind can we stay here for a while so we can ask him some information when he is ready," The woman nodded her head and the police officers request and headed to make four teas. She gave one to Kuroko who didn't move.

She sat it down on the coffee table in the middle of the room, "If you want information on Tetsuya my son, Daiki, is his friend. He's a Touhou Gakuen,"

"That will he helpful we'll head now," They stood up taking notice of the picture of the young male before heading in the car.

The police officers walked into the school and went to search for the male. They asked for Daiki Aomine and were told he was in class 2-A. The ladies made their way into the classroom.

"Excuse me for interuptting, is Aomine Daiki in this class," the said male paled as the police was asking for him. He began to think on what he had done wrong. Nothing. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Oh Aomine. What did you do?" Aomine stood up slowly shaking slightly.

"We need you to come with us," The brunette spoke up. Aomine stepped back, feeling extremely nervous. He was racking his brain trying to figure out what he had done to piss the law off. "Oh sorry sweetheart. You're not in trouble. We need your help with somethings," the male grabbed his bag and followed them into the police car.

The male was taken back home, which he found curious to how they knew his house address and headed into his home. Aomine followed the police officers into his own home and saw his mum tidying up.

The blonde police officecer gestured to someone on the couch and he looked round to see Kuroko staring into nothing, the emotions in his already emotionless face completely wiped.

"We need to talk to his school. What is his school? We'd like for you to come with,"

Aomine nodded his head then saw that his friend was bandaged up. He bent down and ruffled his head softly, "You're all right buddy. What ever it is, it's okay. You're really ill get some sleep," he whispered as he felt how hot and sweaty he was. Kuroko closed his eyes then felt another hand ruffle his hair, "I'll be back soon," He stood up and headed out with the police officers.

"His school is Seirin high school," Aomine stated when he got into the car. He sat at the front with the blonde officer as the brunette had to go somewhere and deal with another crime.

"I'm Haru Haruka. Stupid name huh," she laughed as he drove towards Seirin high school.

"I don't want to tell a police officer that her name is stupid. I feel like it would be really wrong," Aomine answered truthfully looking at all the gadgets on the dashboard, taking in all of the car, to the back of the sat where had been, to the seats at the front that were more comfortable than the back, that had a radio, and a wireless radio transceiver.

"Aomine. I'm still a person, I'm not any good or anything special,"

"Though you could lock me up for no reason,"

"True," she laughed. She parked the car into Seirin's car park.

"Your friend was burgled this morning. His mother died from being stabbed. Your friend despite being seriously ill, knocked him unconscious with a basketball we assume and called for us," She said with a broken smile.

"Sena's dead. No," he whispered. Haru nodded her head then stepped out with Aomine. Haru led the boy into the building and went to the reception desk.

"Offical duty," she said as she showed her badge.

"Where would class...?"

"2-B,"

"Thank you. Class 2-B be?" A receptionist gave them directions and allowed them to carry on with their duty. The two headed to the said classroom and walked in, Aomine following in behind.

"Aomine?" Kagami asked. The male nodded his head with tears in his eyes. The red head looked down as the police officer turned to Aomine.

"Kuroko sits behind him. They are both in the basketball club," Aomine stated then turned to the teacher as Haru began to speak.

"Could you come with us? We have to speak about Mr Tetsuya Kuroko," Kagami stood up and rushed to the front to see Aomine.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not tell you. Sorry. Maybe Tetsu will," Aomine followed Haru and Kuroko's home teacher into a conference room with the head teacher as requested by Haru herself.

Once finally seated Haruka began, "13 minutes past 7 we got a call from Tetsuya Kuroko for an ambulance and the police. When we arrived, his mother was dead on the floor, a knife impaled in her heart. A male dressed in black lay unconscious on the floor and Kuroko Tetsuya lying on his his mother breathing heavily," She described what she had seen.

The head teacher and home room teacher gasped, "Not only that Kuroko has a really bad fever. I'll be requesting for Kuroko to move to Gakuen. We are worried that if he was left unattended, his grades will slip and he'll want to seek revenge. He had chosen to stay with the Aomine's and I hope they would take him in until he is safe. With kids you never know. Aomine how close was he with his mother?"

"Well he never had a father so it was always just the two of them...so extremely close," Haru nodded then continued.

"He may be a good kid. I saw he had a lot of books...but you never know how they will act to this. They may shut themselves out which is why he have entrusted him to the Aomine's and may end up like his mothers muderer. So this transfer?"

The transfer was granted and the two left to head back to the Aomine's to discuss what had happened and Aomine was led back to Touou to disuss the transfer with his head teacher who accepted it straight away, feeling only sympathy for the child.

Aomine was sent back home and was given a document, "You can use this work in your CV's. if you ever want to work in the police industry any time soon. Just ask," Aomine nodded his head and went to find Kuroko who was sleeping on the sofa with Nigou beside him.

"I'll look after you now," He whispered then turned the TV over to his basketball show.

* * *

Kuroko wore a Touou basketball uniform and was in the changing room beside Aomine. He had a tether around his ankle for damaging three cars. He was told to wear the anklet and he could be tracked if he were to do it again and suck like.

The gadget was hige and many would look upon him in shame. It only had been three weeks since the death of his mother and the funeral had been only days before causing him to riot. He was usually calm like gentle waves but sometimes he turned to a storm and would lash out.

Since the accident Kuroko hadn't seen his Seirin friends nor did they know he had transferred to Touou. Well today would be the day they'd find out as they were Touou's opponent. Kuroko looked to the gadget around his ankle and could only sigh.

Aomine stood up and led him out onto the court where Seirin was practicing already, ready for the match. Kuroko hid behind Aomine and grabbed onto the back of his shirt, "Don't let them talk to me. They'll ask questions and I'll get really mad," he requested then walked away. It was then the crowd had spotted him.

"Why does Touou have a deliquent who has a tracker around his ankle. What an asshole," Kuroko gritted his teeth. "Some academy that is having kids who mess with the law. What idiots,"

Kuroko saw the person who had spoke and stuck his middle finger up to them. Aomine had to force his hand down and apologised to the male. He forced Kuroko to bow as well then watched as the male spoke again. Aomine rushed into the crowd and walked over to the male.

"Listen pal. You know nothing. Alright! My friend is never like this, and you are only putting fuel onto a fire. He'll snap if he hears another word. He's under my care. So lay off. You don't even know him,"

Aomine rushed down to see Kagami and the others surrounding his friend. He pulled Kuroko away and pushed him into Sakurai who held him as Aomine spoke with Seirin, "What happened? Why is a delinquent? What happened?" Kagami begged.

"Leave him alone and don't talk to him. He'll go to prison if he get's angry again...so please," The team nodded their head and went onto the bench not happy with his answer.

"I want to kill him. Why is it fair that he gets to live while my mother lies 10 feet under. He should be rotting in hell," Kuroko began. Aomine shook his head and brought him in to his chest as he cried into him.

The tanned male patted his head, shaking his head, "How about take your anger out on the ball? Go into the zone and go against Kagami. That will make you feel better. Don't seek revenge. If you kill that guy you may kill someone else's mother and they may want revenge on you. Tetsuya. You've read Naruto right? Don't end up like Sasuke,"

Kuroko wiped his eyes then nodded his head, "No one understands how I feel. I have no one left. That guy may have not been able to take any of our property...but he robbed me. He robbed me of my mother, of my happiness and my sanity,"

"Kuroko you're doing the tip off," Wakamatsu interrupted as he instructed the others on what to do. Kuroko knew that Teppei will be facing him, but he would be alright.

When they stepped onto the court Kuroko walked over to the centre and faced Teppei who only smiled at him but Kuroko didn't move or look him in the eye. He focused his anger on the orange ball, it's twin being the one used to knock the burglar unconscious.

The whistle blew and the ball was thrown into the air, Kuroko was the first one of the ground and grabbed the ball and rushed off to the basket and dunked it in. His angry attitude had caused him to jump from buildings as he tried to run from the police.

The first two points were Touou's. Aomine walked over and patted his head. He saw Kise and Midorima standing at the side in shock that Kuroko was with Aomine and was able to dunk. It also confused them with the large tracker around his ankle.

The game ended and Touou had creamed Seirin. Kuroko lay asleep in the locker room, leaning against Aomine as support. His top half was bare and Aomine could see where he to had been stabbed.

He heard a knock and saw Kagami and Kise standing at the door. They walked over and knelt down beside them. Aomine took his headphones off and put them over Kuroko's ear's so he was unable to hear if he were to wake up.

"Three weeks ago, he was burgled. The robber had killed his mother and Kuroko who had a bad fever had to defend for himself and managed to knock the guy unconscious before calling for help. He told the police that he had us and we have taken him in as the police were worried that he may end up as a delinquent and seek revenge and stuff and Tetsu is wanting revenge and has been getting in trouble with the law. That why he has this," Aomine nudged the tracker with his foot then looked down to Kuroko who yawned and curled up more.

"Wow," the two whispered and soon left, finally satisfied with the answer. Kagami told his teammates of what had happened while Kise kept silent. It was no one else business, he was just worried for him.

Aomine patted his blue haired friends head then whispered, "I can only imagine how lost you feel. But I'm your light so I'll keep you out of the darkness,"

* * *

**Hope you liked. I got my idea from some show...most likeley Coronation street (a soap Opera in the UK) Please Review.**


End file.
